Exploration and production of hydrocarbons generally requires the use of various tools that are lowered into a borehole, such as drilling assemblies, measurement tools, and production devices (e.g., fracturing tools). Electronic components may be disposed downhole for various purposes, such as control of downhole tools, communication with the surface, and storage and analysis of data. Traditional printed circuit boards are one such type of electronic components. A printed circuit board (PCB) is a plate or board comprising a substrate supporting different elements that make up an electrical circuit that contains the electrical interconnections between them. The substrate is typically made from epoxy resin. As another example, a multi-chip module (MCM) is an electronic assembly with a number of conductor terminals or “pins” where multiple integrated circuits (ICs or “chips”), semiconductor dies and/or other discrete components are integrated, usually onto a unifying substrate, so that in use it is treated as if it were a single component. Other terms, such as “hybrid” or “hybrid integrated circuit”, also refer to MCMs.
The size and cost of making PCB's is one factor that inhibits the efficient use of such electronics in downhole tools. In aspects, the present disclosure addresses the need for enhanced, more compact, and robust electronic components for downhole applications.